Previously, many coffee and tea brewing apparatus have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to automatically brew beverages, however in most cases the effort has been directed to loose grounds or leaves in large batches for multiple cups brewing.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date5,875,703RolfesMar. 2, 19995,836,236Rolfes et al.Nov. 17, 19985,404,794Patel et al.Apr. 11, 19955,161,455Anson et al.Nov. 10, 19925,063,836PatelNov. 12, 19914,791,859KingDec. 20, 1988
Rolfes own U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,703 teaches an improvement on a coffee brewer and hot water dispenser which permits larger capacity by the use of a bypass hot water cycle adding a predetermined volume of water to the container and supplementing the control by expanding its capabilities using multiple sequencing of the brew cycle for increasing the volume of brewed coffee. No brewing completion indication is taught in this prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,236 issued to Rolfes et al., which the first named inventor is the present inventor of the instant single cup pod beverage brewer, discloses a coffee brewer and hot water dispenser which brews both coffee and also dispensed hot water from a separate system. The invention discloses a brewer with a solid state electronic control that includes all of the necessary functions to brew coffee however when the brewing is completed the system de-energizes and a green ready light is illuminated.
Patel et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,794 teaches a beverage brewing device for coffee or iced tea. A decanter support platform extends or retracts and has an integral warming plate built in. The device also has an electric circuit capable of brewing coffee when the support platform is in the extended position and tea when retracted.
Patel in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,836 teaches a coffee making machine of the type adapted to be connected to city water supply. The device includes a reservoir having a level sensor controlling a water refill valve to the reservoir and a heating element which heats the water therein. A level sensor functions to permit automatic refill of the reservoir at the appropriate level for subsequent brewing of a full pot of coffee irrespective of the water pressure and the previous route of the water. A solid state circuit board controls the operational sequence and functions of the machine. The device includes a base with a warming plate on which a coffee pot may rest and columns upon which most of the operating components are mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,859 issued to King is for a beverage brewer which has movable upper and lower heads with a removable strip-shaped filter therebetween. A hold down grid engages the top surface of the filter as a piston moves in the lower head upwardly to force air though the filter to agitate the beverage. When the piston reaches top dead center, the hold down grid is lifted. When the piston passes the opening the brewed coffee is poured.